nathans_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Steve Kennedy vs Larry Zbyszko
Stats November 25th 1990 Zevo Pleasuredome, Moscow, Idaho for the AWA World Heavyweight Championship, CSHWA World Heavyweight Champion, CSHWF World Heavyweight Championship, CSHWC World Heavyweight Championship, AWA-ESPN World Television Heavyweight Championship, WCCW World Heavyweight Championship and for the vacant AWA International Television Championship the Living Legend Larry Zbyszko HT: 6'1 WT: 243 lbs from Pittsburgh, Penncylvania 2x and reighning AWA World Heavyweight Champion and WCCW World Heavyweight Champion Team Captain Steve Kennedy HT 6'2 WT: 257 lbs from College Station, Texas 3x AWA-ESPN World TV Heavyweight Champion, CSHWF/ CSHWC/CSHWA unified World Heavyweight Champion and AWAs #1 Ranked Contender/Challenger in the world the build up 3 time AWA-ESPN World Television Heavyweight Champion Steve "Team Captain" Kennedy for 2 years has been in hot pursuit of the AWA World Heavyweight Championship, a chess match hes been playing since AWA Super Clash III when hes scored a mighty upset against Cool Curt Hennig to win the Tournament for the $100,000 AWA-ESPN World Television Heavyweight Championship, that victory guarenteed Team Captain #1 Contendership for the AWA World Title and thus had to meet the winner of the Jerry The King Lawler-Kerry Von Erich winner take all title Unification match. but never did he antisapate the move that would follow. on January 20th 1989 the AWA stripped Jerry Lawler of the AWA World Title when he refused to warrant an agreement to face the Young Kennedy at the Mecca in Milwalkee, Wisconsin. but Steve Kennedy fought on but lost his title to Joshua Ben-Gorion of Israel. but he regained his title in St. Paul Minnesota at the same time Larry Zbyszko won the AWA World title by winning a battle royal, last eliminating The Z man Tom Zenk, on may 9th 1989 Kennedy Lost his title again in Kawasaki, Japan this time to future rival Too Hot Zach Owen but on june 5th he won the title back in Korakuen Hall in Tokyo. on September 2nd, Kennedy defeated Gianluca DiGiorno Mannaluci of Italy to win the Inaugural CSHWA World Heavyweight Championship to be crowned the 1st ever World Heavyweight Champion of the Chojin SuperHero Wrestling Association. in the Lettin it go in Tokyo, a fantastic 2 day international extravaganza and the 1st modern day MMA Event of its kind in the world held in the Tokyo Dome in Tokyo, Japan in february 1990, Larry Zbyszko lost the AWA World Title to Masa Saito . at the same time Kennedy Unified the CSHWA World title with the CSHWF World title when he defeated Old Rival Blake "the Duke" Wellinton to gain recognition as Chojin SuperHero Wrestling's Undisputed Heavyweight Champion of the World. at AWA Super Clash IV Zbyszko regained the AWA World Heavyweight title from Saito in St. Paul, Minn. Kennedy was still the Legitimate #1 Contender for the AWA World Title. on June 4th 1990, the same day Nathan Joseph Wallace was born, at Caesars Palace in Las Vegas, Nevada, Kennedy added another Championship to his Unified title as he defeated Henry Blossible to unify the CSHWC World Title with his 2 titles to be reconised as the Undisputed World Heavyweight Champion of Chojin Superhero Wrestling. in august, Larrys Legends won the Team Challenge Series and jake milliman was named manditory challenger to zbyszko. Zbyszko defened his AWA World Title by defeating B.Brian Blair,an aquisition of the newly formed Herb Abrams's UWF. on september, Zbyszko defeated Milliman to retain. by November 1990 the AWA began to decline due to the rise of Herb Abrams UWF, until Zevo Toys/Zevoland president Kenneth Zevo petitioned AWA President Joe Blanchard, CSHWA matchmaker Melody Sharpe, CSHWF president Servin Von Emerich, CSHWC President Tomas Koshikoshi and WCCW matchmaker Frank Ducec to sanction the long awaited showdown between Kennedy and Zbyszko in a World Title Unification match. the announcement Blanchard, Verne Gagne reached an agreement with presidents of the 4 federations that in addition to the 1st ever Battle of the Sexes Tournament, the Long-Awaited Title match between Chojin SuperHero Champion Steve Kennedy versus AWA Champion Larry Zbyszko will take place in Zevo PleasureDome's Sporting Coliseum in Moscow, Idaho. Rule modifications CSHWA added in the title match it will be a 90 minute time limit with 3 5 minute overtime periods with 5 judges scoring the match and will render a decision if the bout goes the distance. CSHWF legalised off the top rope moves. AWA added to over the top rope DQ. CSHWC added the 20 count outside the ring. 6 Championships were put on the line plus $5,000,000 was at stake in match. Intro Tonight! the 1st ever Battle of the Sexes Tournament unfolds. plus 2 of Wrestlings Heavyweight High Rollers converge in Zevoland, Idaho in the hopes of cashing in on Wrestlings biggest prize. Kennedy vs Zbyszko for the Undisputed Heavyweight Championship of the World on this special eddition episode of the 40th anniversary season of the American Wrestling Association! the salem witch prayer before the intros let this match be competed safely. may it save us from dark forces. the Entrance "we pray" by MC Hammer (Steve Kennedy) "simply the best" by Tina Turner (Larry Zbyszko) the ceremonies the US National Anthem was sung by a large childrens chour Nick Bockwinkel, Verne Gagne, Joe Blanchard, Melody Sharpe, Servin von Emerich, Tomas Koshikochi, Frank Ducec, Wally Carbo and Kenneth Zevo we introduced. attending physians at ringside: dr. Glen Binham, Donald Romeo, dr JR hitchian Cutman Leon Tabbs and Dr. Richard Istrico the timekeeper: Joe Lipp counting at the knockdown seconds: Al bisek 5 judges: Dalby Shirley, Dave Moretti, Eva Shain, Charlie Espina, Chuck Giampa the outside referee: Velvet McEntyre the Main Referee: Gary DeRusha The formal introductions "this is the Co-Main Event of the Evening, the match before the Finals is the Moment of Truth, for the Undisputed Heavyweight Championship of the World! 1 fall, 90 minutes." "'' introducing first, the Unified Chojin Wrestling Champion of the World, from College Station, Texas, weighing 256 pounds, tonight in his first ever attempt at the Real World Championship, he plans to snatch the Title belt from the Champion's Grasp. he is also the reigning AWA-ESPN World Television Heavyweight Champion and the AWAs #1 ranked Heavyweight contender in the world, Team Captain, Steve Kennedy!"'' "his opponett is from Pittsburgh, Penncylvania, weighing 245 pounds, he is the current, reigning and defending Undisputed AWA Heavyweight Champion of the World, the Living Legend, Larry Zbyszko!" the match the conclusion the announcement "the NEW UNDISPUTED HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION OF THE WORLD!! STEVE KENNEDY!!! THE NEW UNDISPUTED CHAMPION! aftermath days later on December 7th in Minneapolis, MN, Zbyszko recaptured the Unified World Title against Kennedy when he used brass knucks and he refused to go to japan to defend his title against Steve Dr Death Willliams or Mr Wonderful Paul Orndorff , but that Title reign was short-lived as on December 11th he would lose the Unified Title in the Mirage Grand Ballroom in Las Vegas, Nevada to Too Hot Zach Owen just before AWA, Under investigation, Declared the AWA Title defunct the following day. Pro Wrestling illustrated dropped the title in its lineage in rankings and percentage. on the same day, at Trump Plaza Hotel and Casino Boardwalk Hall in Atlantic City, New Jersey, Steve Kennedy regained the Unified World Title over Zach Owen. on january 19th he retained the Unified title when he defeated Abdar Wolly Bully Hafazamin in Istanbul, Turkey while he was touring us military bases in Europe and Turkey during the Gulf War. in December 1991, Chojin Wrestling and World Wide Fighting arranged and sanctioned a 32 man Single Elimination "World Heavyweight Championship Unification Series" Tournament to determaine the One Truly Unified and Undisputed World Heavyweight Champion. at Madison Square Garden in New York City, NY, Kennedy defeated Stringbean to achive his life-long ambition to Unify the CSHWA, CSHWF, CSHWC ISHWC ISHWF WCCW, AWA World and International TV, ESPN TV, Regular, Interim and 3rd belt World Wide Fighting Heavyweight Title to be chrisened the Unified and Undisputed World Heavyweight Champion of Imaginary Wrestling!Category:Heavyweight Title bouts Category:Big Matches Category:Zevoland matches Category:Underdog Upsets Category:Unified World Title matches